Devices to be fitted to a kitchen unit or a shower head to mix air bubbles to a high ratio into tap water that is being supplied are known (see Patent Literature 1) (see Patent Literature 2). Such a device is employed to prevent water from splashing in a washing work or improve the feeling of the water flow touching the skin when taking a shower.